1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voltage substitution device and method of use thereof, in particular, to a voltage substitution device and method to bypass a voltage and current supervised alarm sensor.
2. Prior Art
Resistive substitution is a known method of bypassing an alarm sensor that is voltage and current supervised, i.e., a closed circuit having a resistor at a sensing end. Resistive substitution involves substituting the resistor at the sensing end of a closed circuit by cutting the sensor from the circuit and switching in a properly sized resistor. Under this method, the voltage and current on the sensor wires are measured, and using Ohm's law, the value of the resistor located at the sensing end of the circuit is calculated. Once the voltage of the resistor is known, a resistor of equal value is switched in by placing it in parallel with the sensor while simultaneously taking or cutting the sensor out of the circuit.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved method for bypassing a voltage and current supervised alarm sensor that does not require the sensor to be cut from the circuit.
It is further desirable to provide a device that requires minimal electronic measurements and calculations by a technician.
It is further desirable to provide a device and method that decreases the likelihood of a technician making a mistake resulting in an alarm.